What's happening to me?
by ohxcaroline
Summary: Hatsumi's new life and new love the computer. Not that great of a summary. More inside. ooc.
1. Chapter 1

Title;; What is happening to me??!

Author;; AwkwardTeenYears

Summary;; A little change of the plot. Hatsumi moves into the complex as a teen instead of as a child. Shinogu already moved out of the house and she hasn't met Ryoki or Azusa yet. Caution;; Major OOC.

A/N;; Unfortunately, I do not own any of these characters. That's Miki Aihara. Well, enjoy. Written at school in social studies class. Took me about an hour.

Blog Entry;; Summer blues.

Summer is supposed to be full of excitement; Slumber parties, camping trips, carnivals, Festivals and fireworks. And of course romance, right? I sure hope not. If that's true then I'm screwed. I haven't done anything. Just me, alone in this stupid house. No one to confide in, just my precious blog. And all the other joys only pixels can bring you. I know what you're thinking. Nerd? Geek? Nope, just Hatsumi Narita for you.

I have a pretty normal life. I just moved into this cruddy housing complex with she-devils judging everything anyone does. There's also the fact that I live with my tramp sister, a dad that's never home, a mom that cares what others think, and a little brother. I think he's the only normal one in this house. There was also my older adopted brother, Shinogu, but he left the house because he was in love with me. How normal can you get?

People that know me in real life would never imagine that I would talk like this. It's kind of weird. I feel as if I can confide in and be myself with strangers than my friends. Wait, did I ever have any friends? Hmm.. Enough about that. I got to go. Don't worry. I'll be back soon. I mean, why would I let you enjoy your summer when you can listen to my complaints about life? xDD

End entry.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even leave my computer. There's no excitement in the real world. And I don't mean the TV show. That's a given." Hatsumi thought to herself as she lay on her futon. Her room was very dull and consisted of only a futon, bare, white walls, and a computer, Her reason for existence.

"HATSUMII! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Called her sister Akane. (The tramp.)

Ugh. If there was anything Hatsumi hated more than leaving the computer, it'd be Akane. So, she walks into see what her horrible sister wants putting on a fake smile. The big emergency? Akane didn't know what to wear. Big deal. Trying to be a "good sister", Hatsumi picked out a blue dress and left the room knowing her sister wasn't going to listen

Hatsumi continued on with her day. Getting on the computer every chance she had. But it just seemed like everyone was just trying to make her live among the living. Making her help the neighbors and play games with them. Now, they're making her walk down to the 7-11. Her day just seemed to go worse and worse. A day in reality is like a day of torture for Hatsumi. Again, trying not to let anyone how she really thought and acted, she walked to the store.

On her way there the sun shone down on her, her eyes squinted. She missed her dark room, the only light coming from the computer screen. She had to pull through. After all, the store isn't that far. At least, she didn't think it was. Ten minutes later (to her it seemed like hundreds)) she finally arrived. Searching the aisles for milk trying to compare this store and the one she use to go to.

"You're in my way, bitch." said harsh voice.

Hatsumi just ignored the voice pretending it wasn't there, not even bothering to move. She just began to hum, which really seemed to annoy the man.

"Move it!" D

She just kept humming.

"Grrr" This really started to get on his nerves. Overcome by anger and frustration, he just pushed her against the wall. "What the HELL is your problem"

"I was just about to ask YOU the same thing" Hatsumi smirked.

She didn't mind that he pushed her. Or that he was still up against her. She just stood there smiling.

"Hey, you're pretty cute" ;D

To be continued...

A/N;; That wasn't _that_ bad was it? I hope not. Sorry it's not that good. I'm not going to come up with excuses. Leave me reviews and things I can improve on. Thanks. :


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoki's face turned bright red. The mystery girl wasn't that bad looking either. She had an innocent face and beautiful brown eyes that felt like they could peer deep down into his soul. All the anger he felt towards the girl seemed to have fluttered away. Did this girl make him feel this way? But, he doesn't even know her.

"Not, now get off of me already. You're kind of heavy (And sweaty)."

No. Never. This girl definitely had no effect on Ryoki, right? He quickly got off of her all the anger rushing back. How could he think even for a minute that this girl was cute? No way.

Hatsumi went on her way and left the store. She took the long way back home and she saw the world in a new light. Usually, she saw everything in "game mode" with Pixels and all that jazz. But now, it was in normal human mode. She saw three-dimensional figures. "Eww. What happened?" Hatsumi groaned in disgust.

She arrived home immediately heading for her computer, but her mother shows up delaying her plan. "Hatsumi, Where's the milk?" Mrs. Narita asked her daughter confused.

'Shit...The milk'. Hatsumi had completely forgotten the milk because of that meeting with a stranger. Feeling the desperation/need for the computer becoming stronger, she made a run for the computer and locked the door behind her.

Signing on was a breeze and in a matter of seconds, there she was. Her blog. All ready to type. And type she did.

Blog Entry;; Meeting with a stranger and...New Vision!

Wtf. I think something weird is going on. And not "Wtf. Something weird is going on." in a GOOD way. Definitely not. I might as well tell you the cliff notes version from the beginning.

I went to the 7-11 to get milk but I sure didn't leave with milk. There was this boy (who was SMOKING by the way) and before I knew it there we were, bodies up against each other and all. Okay, He pushed me and I ended up against the wall, reeling him in. I told him to get off me, but I don't think I wanted him to. I told him he was sweaty, but I didn't mean it in a bad way. I told him he was cute and his face turned bright red. That's what I love the most, as most of you know; making boys blush.

Anyways, It was just a hot boy. I'm not one to overreact or jump the gun on these kinds of things. I flirt and leave. That's me. But, he was different. I kind of _want _to see him again. And to make matter worse, you know how I see the world in pixilated pleasure? I saw real three dimensional figur-uhh, people. I wanted to throw up but on the other hand I enjoyed it. What's wrong with me? Do I have some kind of sickness? Heal me. D":

End Entry.

"Hatsumi, come here sweetie, "cried her mother.

"Oh great, it's mom again putting on an act. Like mother like daughter I guess. Lol." (A/N;;Yes, she actually said "Lol".))

Well Hatsumi ran down the stairs trying to put on the best "good daughter" act she could manage at the moment. And then...


End file.
